Sambrano SaintsRowTheThird
'When Good Heists Go Bad' When Good Heists Go Bad is the first mission in Saints Row: The Third and acts as the prologue to which the events of the game occur. Background After the events of Saints Row 2: Corporate Warfare, the Saints merged with former Rivals, the Ultor Corporation in order to become the Saints-Ultor Media Group. Transformed from small-time gang, the Saints have been elevated to global superstars and become a household name with with a line of energy drinks (Saints Flow), clothing line (Planet Saints), to a reality show (I Wanna Sleep With Shaundi), among other properties. Synopsis/Walkthrough When Good Heists Go Bad opens with Saints members Shaundi, Johnny Gat, and method actor Josh Birk viewing a Japanese Saints Flow starring Pierce on a mobile device in the elevator of the Stillwater 1st National Bank, as the prepare to rob it. Birk is shadowing the Saints, researching a role for an upcoming Saints movie. The Boss (Player Character) enters the elevator. The four are disguised in Johnny Gat bobblehead costumes, as well as wearing voice modulators, to which Birk describes as "ultra post-modernism." The robbery is a blase affair, until the hotheaded Birk gets a pistol drawn on him by an elderly female teller, as all the other tellers follow suit, drawing pistols, ending the cutscene and starting the mission. Shoot the bank tellers in the lobby, pressing forward. Kill the guards in the following room to activate the first waypoint up the stairs. Kill the guards on the balcony in order to trigger another waypoint upstairs to the right of the balcony. This will trigger a short cutscene where Shaundi struggles with a guard before killing him with her SMG. Turn right in order to reach the vault which will trigger another cutscene in which the Saints set explosive charges (carried by Birk) onto the vault. After the cutscene concludes, another waypoint activates up another flight of stairs to the right to an office area filled with cubicles. You will encounter a Saints fan, which you can sign an autograph for by pressing the Interact button. The fan rebukes Birk's advances. Get to the waypoint on the floor in order to detonate the amed explosives on the vault below. Another cutscene will trigger in which Birk will accidentally pull the alarm, alerting the authorities. Birk runs away as SWAT officers storm the area. Defend yourself from two waves of SWAT officers, coming from the balcony and rappelling from the windows. Note that the second wave of SWAT officers will have riot shields. After the second wave of SWAT officers have been killed, an attack helicopter will appear. Deal enough damage to the helicopter in order for it to fly away, triggering a cutscene in which a Saints-affiliated helicopter will fly in to airlift the vault from the bank. The Boss will ride along on the vault in mid-air as Shaundi and Johnny go out the back. While riding on the vault, kill the SWAT officers on the roof. Also, be aware of the attack helicopter making periodic strafing runs on you, as well as helicopters with snipers aboard and helicopters attempting to drop off additional SWAT officers onto the roof. After three additional strafing runs from the attack helicopter, the attack helicopter will crash into helicopter airlifting the vault. The Boss is forced to jump onto the roof where The Boss is apprehended by SWAT, ending the mission. Video thumb|left|300px Saints Row: The Third Mission 1 Playthrough from Youtube user BullseyeDemon. Note *You begin the mission with a level four K-8 Krukov, a level one AS3 Ultimax, level one TEK Z-10, and a level two 45 Shepherd. All weapons have infinite ammo. Trivia *This is the only mission to take place in Stillwater, the setting for the previous two Saints Row games. *The Ultor Corporation appears in the Red Faction series of games. Both Saints Row and Red Faction are developed by Volition Games.